


Tu luz

by SHERSHIYA_RUNA



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERSHIYA_RUNA/pseuds/SHERSHIYA_RUNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El te veía...y tú lo amabas por eso. [KagaKuro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu luz

Te quedaste con la mano levantada, solo viendo la espalda de tu luz. Tu pecho se contrae y sientes como te falta la respiración… al diablo esa sensación de deja vu… malditos sean los recuerdos.

Corres hasta alcanzarlo y le das un duro puñetazo en la espalda. Te voltea a ver enojado, en sus ojos ves la sorpresa mezclada con ira por lo que acabas de hacer enfrente de todos los espectadores, en frente de los novatos… que ni se queje, él fue el que te dejo con la mano levantada.

Dejas que sus ojos te vean, así, tal cual eres, con todo lo que sientes y no quieres ocultar, al menos no por ahora.

No sabes como pero te entiende, ves en su expresión el arrepentimiento y sus labios tiemblan en señal de que las palabras ansían ser dichas. Pero lo detienes solo alzando nuevamente tu puño para que esta vez sí lo junte con el suyo.

Regresan y juegan. Son la luz y la sombra. Son un claro complemento en todo lo que hacen. Se entienden, hay contadas veces que no, pero siempre están juntos, lado a lado…y no puedes pedir algo mejor.

Escuchas el silbato marcando el final del partido – 96-82 – son fuertes, pero aún se reciente la ida de sus senpais. Tu equipo grita, todos lo hacen menos tú. Ves chocando las palmas a los novatos con el capitán mientras los de tu mismo año te agarran del cuello y te abrazan muy emocionados. Observas las caras llorosas, llenas de emoción, de los de primero; no siempre tienes la oportunidad de ganarle al gigante de la Generación de los Milagros. Alzas la mirada – tu 1.68 hace que siempre lo veas hacia arriba – y él te esta está viendo fijamente. Sus ojos rojos desprenden llamas de alegría, de pasión y de emoción contenida, sabes que quiere gritar y hasta llorar de todo lo que guarda; casi podrías jurar que ves las pequeñas ojeras que descansan debajo de sus ojos. Dos años han pasado pero tu luz no ha cambiado.

Y así como tu notas ese pequeño detalle sabes que el alcanza a percibir tu sonrisa, tu imperceptible sonrisa, que solo le desdichas a él, que solo él se ha llegado a merecer.

Los capitanes se dan las manos en el centro de la cancha, qué diferencia hay entre los hermanos en este partido a cuando jugaron por primera vez contra Yosen. Murasakibara te estrecha la mano y después sacude tu cabello…ya ni siquiera discutes con el pequeño gigante.

Con la euforia al tope todos se van a sus casas, tu solo caminas tranquilamente al Magi Burger con Kagami a tu lado. Te encuentras hambriento pero sabes que con una malteada te bastara, si es que él no te obliga a comer una de sus hamburguesas alegando, una vez más, que comes demasiado poco.

Lo notas un poco nervioso, solo come sin parar y evita tu mirada a toda costa. A veces puede ser tan impulsivo pero otras es sumamente tímido. Te levantas de tu asiento y atraviesas la mesa con el torso y le das un pequeño – demasiado pequeño para tu gusto – beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Kuroko?! – practicante salta en su lugar y su cara se vuelve del color de sus cabellos.

-Limpie la cátsup que tenías en la cara – que nadie diga que eres una blanca paloma que jamás dice mentiras. Pero tu luz es demasiado inocente. Te cree, pero al menos tu cometido lo lograste.

Se aclara la garganta y te mira fijamente, sus hombros pierden tensión y se siente el ambiente más tranquilo y cómodo. Sientes una nueva intensidad en su mirada.

-No era mi intención dejarte así…durante el juego. Es solo que estaba muy concentrado…

Lo escaneas con la mirada y sabes que dice la verdad. No lo hizo a propósito, o fue su intensión que recordaras. El de la culpa solo eres tú, por aun tener ese momento muy grabado en tus memorias dejando que te haga daño cuando te sientes un poco olvidado, cuando solo veías su espalda caminar en dirección opuesta a donde estás tú.

-Ya se…solo quería que…- te calla cuando pone tu mano entre las suyas y te da una de sus sonrisas, esas que solo has visto en sus labios.

-Lo entiendo.

Y era eso lo que tanto amabas de él.

Nadie más te entendía como tu luz, ni siquiera Aomine con la excelente química que compartían en la cancha pudo darse cuenta de lo brillante que podías llegar a ser como el sexto hombre fantasma, de la fuerza que estaba dormida en tu pequeño cuerpo y de lo increíblemente hermoso que eras cuando alguien te veía.

Y el único que en verdad te ve es Kagami. Y eso es suficiente para amarlo.

Aunque no solo lo amas por eso, ¡claro que no!, todo en él te enloquece, aunque lo no lo demuestres abiertamente en todo momento.

Sus ojos te pueden hacer temblar – cual débil presa enfrente de un poderoso y salvaje tigre – o te pueden dar la calidez del fuego más brillante. Sus manos, sus fuertes y ásperas manos, capaces de encestar cualquier pase que le hagas, capaces de provocar tanto dolor si lo pones en su límite son igual de útiles cuando se trata de hacerte sentir amado…sentirte deseado; amas cuando sus manos recorren tu pálido y pequeño cuerpo, cuando te acarician con delicadeza o con efusividad cuando están de humor para algo más fuerte. Te llenas de él en cada momento, lo amas con la misma pasión que le imprimes al basket – incluso más – y él te devuelve lo mismo.

Tal cual es en la vida es en al amor. Despistado, un poco bruto pero entregado. Solo alcanzas a pensar lo mucho que agradeces que te haya notado cuando toma tu rostro entres su manos y te besa. Es lento y armonioso, solo quiere transmitirte lo mucho que te ama y el gran apoyo que te da – es consiente que tu época en Teiko será muy difícil de borra de ti. Sientes sus labios en ti, cálidos y esperanzadores, te prometen felicidad y tú te aferras a ellos porque sabes que no volverás a encontrar nada igual.

Se separa de ti, te mira y tú te derrites en tu lugar. El fuego de su mirada te consume y te acercas otra vez para darle otro beso, esta vez más insinuante y sensual. Quien diría que tú eras precisamente un adicto a todas esas sensaciones. Pero como evitarlo cuando quien te hacia adicto te amaba con la misma fuerza que tú a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí debo agradecerte por leer este intento de ¿historia?, ¿relato?, ¿cuento?... bueno, el chiste solo es hacer lo que quiero, escribir, y escribir sobre una de mis parejas favoritas.
> 
> Los invito a leer mi otra historia, es un MidoTaka…
> 
> Espero que haya gustado…
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
